looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Wiki:Terms
These new policies and terms are effective immediately for those registering accounts after April 29, 2017 and will become effective starting April 29, 2017 for those with pre-existing accounts. Most of our terms are also enforced on our affiliates as well as all of FANDOM/Wikia. By joining the Looney Tunes Wiki database, users must agree to follow all of the terms in addition to their subsidiary pages. Failure to follow the rules will result in warnings and later anvil drops or bans. Severe breach of the Terms will result in indefinite bans from this wiki. Not knowing the rules is not an acceptable excuse for breaking them. You are linked to the rules upon making your first edit here, so it is your responsibility to comprehend them to avoid punishment. We want everyone to have a pleasant editing experience. In addition to our terms, you confirm that you are of legal age to form a binding contract (create an account) with Fandom/Wikia and follow their Fandom/Wikia's Terms of Use. In any case, you confirm that you are over the age of 13, and acknowledge that the Service is not intended for children under 13 years of age, even with parent/legal guardian approval. You may not use the Service and may not accept the Terms of Use if you are barred from using the Service (globalled or disabled by FANDOM/Wikia). The Service is not intended for minors under 13 years of age, because United States law prohibits minors under 13 years of age from having social media, and Wikia is an American company. Creating an account under the age of 13 is against FANDOM/Wikia's Terms of Use and United States law, even if those minors have parental approval to create an account before 13 years of age. If you are from another country that has different children's social media laws, to create an account on Wikia, you still need to be 13, as they conform to American laws due to being an American company. Note: Acme Heads and Wizards have the rights to update or revise these terms at any time, through discussion or without warning, if it seems fit to do so for a particular reason. If a policy needs major changes, then a discussion is recommended between Acme Staff. The Acme Staff enforces most Terms at all times. They reserve the right to investigate and take appropriate action at their own discretion. All users of Wikia agree not to: *Violate our Terms, for example, by inserting false information to articles or vandalizing articles *Threaten, stalk, harm, or use prejudiced (racist/sexist/homophobic/transphobic/ableist/xenophobic/etc.) speech towards others *Promote a business or other commercial venture or event, or otherwise use this site for commercial purposes *Send bulk emails, surveys, or other mass messaging, whether commercial in nature or not, or engage in keyword spamming *Solicit personal information from minors *Submit or transmit pornography Users also agree not to encourage or assist other users to: *Violate our Terms *Use any bots to access the wiki (against Wikia's Terms of Use, unless it is a duplicate bot for good intentions) *Record, process, or mine information about other users (against Wikia's Terms of Use) *Creating links that can lead to viruses or trojan horses (includes putting links to download something) *Use any device, software or routine that interferes with the proper working of the website (against Wikia's Terms of Use) *Remove or disable special features from the wiki (hacking the site) Policy Behavior *Allowed Words *Harassment *Children's Online Privacy Protection Act *Vandalism *Communications Policy *Chat *Publication of Content Wiki Procedures *The Simple Rules *Bans *Plagiarism, Copyrights, and Legal Status *Discussions & Voting *Images and Videos *Protected Pages *Privacy *Page protection *User pages and blogs *Article talk pages *What the Looney Tunes Wiki is and what it is not Writing *Article Layouts *Categories *Citations *Good Writing *Manual of Style *Using Primary/Secondary Sources *Fanon Category:Lists Category:Rules & Guidelines